


The Art of Getting Fingered

by BSib



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo is turned on, Chocolate Fingers, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rey eats chocolate in a sexy way, Soft Ben Solo, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: Rey and Ben are roommates, and Rey gets a box of chocolate fingers from a relative for Christmas. When she eats them in the lounge, Ben gets hopelessly turned on by her technique and desperately tries to hide it from her. Will he succeed?Inspired by the scene in The Vicar of Dibley were Alice tells Hugo how she eats chocolate fingers.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot that will be two chapters eventually but I don't have the mental capacity for the smut right now. Enjoy some awkward Ben Solo.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Ben Solo had heard some pretty obscene things come out of his roommate’s mouth over the past six months since she moved in. It was a tiny apartment with paper thin walls, after all. He normally tried to put his headphones on whenever he noticed her start a ‘self love’ session, but it was normally pretty late at night when they were both shut away in their rooms. 

But this time?

This time, the tell-tale moans were coming from the lounge. The lounge he had to go through to get to go for a run. 

She had moved in after replying to his ad for a new room mate. He had been taken aback by her beauty immediately, and would normally have turned her down so he could pursue her another way. But his rent was almost due and with Hux leaving without a word two weeks previously, and everyone else he’d interviewed was crazy, lazy, or messy, so now, Rey Niima was his room mate. 

Every morning, he had seen her in her cute pyjama’s making breakfast, just the right amount of cleavage to catch his eye but also leave him wondering just what she looked like beneath it all. Smelling her sweet scent in the bathroom when he got back from a run to shower and change (but not before beating one out to thoughts of her naked body in there minutes before). He was a creep, he knew it, but he couldn’t help himself. It was the only way to stop himself doing something worse, something creepier, dirtier, in real life. He imagined he could find another room mate eventually, but Christmas was just around the corner and he didn’t want to be that guy that made her so uncomfortable she had to move out just before the holidays. The fact he could no longer imagine life without her was just a tiny, insignificant reality. 

But now she was moaning in his lounge and he was desperately hoping he had misinterpreted the noises and willing his cock not to respond. Determined to try and sneak around the back of the couch, he took a deep breath and decided to run for the door.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Rey sprawled on the couch, but not doing what he had expected. She was watching the TV and had a plate of cookies in front of her. They were long and covered in chocolate. She had one in her mouth and was sucking on it.

“What… what are those?” Ben stumbled over his words as he watched her, fascinated. 

Rey pulled the cookie out of her mouth, her mouth making a perfect ‘O’ as she did so, and looked up to where he was shifting in the doorway. 

“Chocolate Fingers.”

“Chocolate…” his mouth had gone very dry.

“Fingers. Yes, Ben. They’re from my Great Uncle Kenobi in England. For Christmas. He knows how much I love them so he sent me a huge box.” Rey grabbed the plate and offered one to him, “Want one?”

Ben shifted again, the lecture he’d given his cock about not responding to her seemed to have been completely forgotten. He really needed to go for that run and get out of here. He held his hand up.

“I shouldn’t. I’m about to go for a run,” he commented.

“You haven’t looked outside then?” she asked. Ben shook his head and looked to the 

window. Snow was pouring down and a good few inches were already laying against the pane. Running in this would lead to at least a twisted ankle and at worst a broken bone.

“Shit.” he swore.

“Yeah. You may as well take a seat and enjoy the fingers with me.”

Ben let out a slight groan at the way she said ‘fingers’ in her sexy accent, and he hoped she would put it down to his plans of a run falling through. Reaching for the plate, he grabbed one of the slim fingers and bit into it with frustration.

Rey smiled and turned back to her show. Some inane sitcom Ben never bothered keeping up with. He chewed thoughtfully, and watched her take another finger and slip it between her lips. As he stared, she started to move it backwards and forwards in her mouth, sucking the chocolate off, her cheeks hollowing, and the moan slipping from between her lips again. Ben felt the blood rush to his crotch. 

“Er, do you have to eat them that way?” he asked. If she kept this up, he would need to retreat to his room and take a cold shower. Quickly.

“Hmmm?” she turned back to where he sat in the armchair, adjusting one of the cushions subtly. “What’s wrong with the way I eat them? I’ve always sucked all the chocolate off first. It’s the absolute best way to eat them.”

The blood was somehow flooding to both his cock and his cheeks as she said the word ‘sucked’. Her hazel eyes were boring into his. 

“It’s, er, an interesting technique. Not one I’d have considered.” He tried to swallow, but there was no saliva in his mouth, and he started to shift his weight, trying to calm down enough to make his getaway. Why did it have to be snowing so he couldn’t escape and pound his feelings out on the pavement?

Rey laughed. It was always the sweetest sound, even if it was at his expense. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her jumper tighter around herself and passed him the plate again. “You should try it. It’s so rich and sweet.” 

Ben’s hand reached for another even as his eyes refused to leave hers. Rey went to take one at the same moment and Ben could swear he felt a little spark of electricity pass between them. 

“Let me show you.” She said, bringing the finger to her lips, Ben mirroring her action. Time seemed to slow down as she opened her mouth and pushed it inside. Ben followed her direction, moving their fingers in synch. The way she was looking at him made his heart pound. But it couldn’t mean more than this. He was just her tall, goofy roommate. Nothing more. She was just sharing her culture with him. 

When all the chocolate was gone, she pulled the remaining biscuit out of her mouth and bit into it. Ben followed her example, but his real finger now had some melted chocolate on it too. 

Rey shuffled closer to him and took his hand. Ben felt his heart stop. Looking at his fingers, she sighed. “That is the only downside of this technique. You want to clean up?”

Ben barely breathed as he nodded. 

“Do you mind?” she asked. Ben was unsure what she meant, and his head quirked to one side. Rey must have misinterpreted this as a nod as she bent her head and drew his finger into her mouth, sucking all the remains of the chocolate off. 

Unable to control himself, Ben bucked up in the chair and gasped aloud. He felt he could come from what she was doing with her tongue alone. Too soon, her mouth popped off, but then descended to his thumb that also had the remnants of the chocolate.

“Rey!” He gasped, “What… Ho… Urghhh”

Sitting back up, she moved to suck her own finger, but he caught her hand before she could bring it up.

“What was that?” he finally breathed out.

Rey looked down, then back up at him from under her lashes. “I’m sorry. Did I go too far?”

“I didn’t even realise we were  _ going  _ anywhere.”   
“I’m sorry, Ben. I… I thought… I like you, and I thought you might like me too. The way you were looking at me. Sorry. Again. I know it was suggestive, the way I was eating the fingers, but I really do eat them that way. And I couldn’t let the opportunity go…” Rey began rambling.

Ben pulled her hand towards him and took her fingers in his mouth to shut her up and sucked the chocolate that had remained there. The puff of air leaving her mouth was enough for him to start swirling his tongue around them and he slowly pulled away. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t.” He said. Rey smiled at him again, then launched herself into his lap and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long and was so hard to write, but I hope it's worth it.   
> This is being flung into the world without a beta or even a second read through because I just want it done. I may come back and fix it up later, we'll see.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Her lips were soft and tasted like chocolate. Ben sighed and slipped his tongue into her mouth, which she willingly received with a small moan. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. “I’ve liked you for so long. I told myself not to, that it was inappropriate, that you could never like me, I never hoped to dream…”   
Rey cocked her head to the side. “When you offered me the place, I thought I could control my attraction to you, but the more I learned about you, got to know you, the harder it became.”

“You really like me back?” Ben couldn’t help but ask, still not fully believing it.

“You’re not alone.” She replied. “Now, you can’t get your cardio by going for a run, so how about we work out another way?” Rey had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ben’s cock stirred in his pants again. “Seems someone agrees with that plan.” She added as she rubbed herself along the hard length, his cock jerking slightly as she moved.

“Your room or mine?” He uttered breathlessly.

“Yours. You have a bigger bed. I doubt we’ll both fit in mind.” She joked, standing and offering him her hand. 

Ben took her hand and let himself be lead to his room, moving his other to pinch to skin by his wrist to prove this wasn’t yet another wet dream.

They had always been respectful about one another’s space, and Rey had never entered his room before although she had seen it from the hallway a couple of times. She let go of his hand as she looked around the white, clean space, and her hand ran over his dark, silk sheets. 

“You like it?” he asked.

“It’s a bit… austere. You need some more things that make it your own. I feel like I’m in some weird hotel.” Rey sat on his bed ( _ She was  _ sitting _ on  _ his bed). This was a regular conversation between them. Before she moved in, his whole apartment had been minimalist, tidy, and clean. When she arrived, she brought colour, exuberance, and life into the space. Things didn’t match, there was always a dirty plate in the sink, and the walls had pictures. Not to mention her room, which he had seen from the hallway, that was a complete mess. He often disparaged her about the floordrobe she had going on, but she would just shrug her shoulders and say she knew where everything was so why should she change it. “But that's not important right now. Want to know what that chocolate finger experienced?”

Rey dropped to her knees, hands reaching for his running shorts and pushing them down his legs. His cock sprang free and she hummed in pleasure at the sight. He felt his cock bounce in agreement and anticipation, before she wrapped her hand around him.

“Although you’re quite a bit thicker than the finger. I hope you’ll fit.” 

Ben’s hands reached for his head as she slipped her lips around his head, unable to say anything coherent through the entire exchange in fear of breaking the spell. He watched as she slowly took him further in, spit pooling at the corners of her mouth that she collected with her hand and ran up and down his length. His mouth finally caught up with his head and expletives began to pour forth. 

“Fuck, Rey, uhhh, God, shit, keep going sweetheart”

Rey moaned from her place beneath him. After taking him almost to the back of her throat, she pulled back as she used her tongue to swirl around the head as she had done to his fingers. When she slipped off the end, her mouth made the exact same ‘o’ as when the cookie had left her mouth.

“Take your shirt off, I know you’re built under there.”

“Only if you take yours off too” he suggested with a smile.

Rey pulled her jumper up and over her head. Ben’s eyes widened to see she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Your move.” She said.

Ben kept staring at her small, perfect breasts as he reached for the hem of his top and took it off. 

“It seems you are now behind,” he replied dryly as her eyes roamed freely over his broad chest. 

“Then why don’t you make me catch up?”

Ben didn’t need to be asked twice. His arms reached down to her and gripped her under the arms, pulling her up and dropping her on his bed. His hands slipped to her waist and pulled on her comfy pyjama shorts, whipping them and her underwear off in one swift movement.

“Now it’s time I showed you the true art of getting fingered.” He said. Rey’s precious laughter rang as his large hand came to rest on her stomach and his mouth headed for her dripping cunt. 

He could smell her as he approached. For months they had been keeping their hands off one another and he no longer understood why. He couldn’t resist her sweet scent; his mouth was on her immediately. He sighed as she gasped and moaned and ground herself against his tongue. She was sighing his name, and his cock was begging for more friction as he rubbed his crotch against the silken sheets beneath them. 

As she began to writhe and grasp the sheets, one hand making it into his hair, he finally slipped one finger inside her warm, wet heat. He moaned as more wetness spilled from with her, coating his whole hand. Taking this as positive encouragement, he slipped another inside and started to scissor them within her.

He removed his mouth from her clit.

“Do you like that sweetheart? Like having real, big fingers in you, filling you up right?” He loved to watch her writhe and moan because of what he was doing to her. Rey moaned louder in agreement. His mouth sought her engorged clit again and gave it a long, hard suck. Her walls tightened around his fingers, curling and rubbing on the raised flesh within until she shuddered and flooded him with her sweet come. 

Ben savoured every sweet morsel, rocking his fingers in and out as she slowly came back to earth. When she stopped shaking, he pushed himself up her body and smiled down at her sweet, flushed face.

“That was… amazing. I’ve read about  _ that, _ ” she waved her hand around her lower half, “but never thought I could do it.”

She reached a lazy hand to his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Ben knew she must taste herself on him, but she didn’t pull away or give any indication she minded. 

When she let his face go, he pulled away, but they continued to rest mere inches from each other.

“Will you fuck me now?” Rey asked. Ben could only nod, as he rolled on top of her as she spread her legs.

“Sure you can take me?” He joked as he lined himself up with her core. Rey bit her lip and nodded.

“Just take it slow, big guy.” 

Ben smiled back at her as he slowly entered, inch by inch. 

“God. Rey. You’re. Amazing. Wonderful, so so good.” Ben sighed as he felt her stretch to take him. He watched her face as it shifted and changed as he brushed her walls and went deeper, but she continued to smile. “Such a good girl,” he breathed, before freezing as he realised what he had said. 

Rey opened her eyes, and he feared she would tell him to get off and get out, and never to come near her again. 

“Why did you stop,  _ Daddy? _ ” Rey replied, smiling cheekily at the last word. Ben let out a breath he had been holding, amazed at the precious woman who had been his roommate and now, he hoped, would be something so much more.

“Just admiring my beautiful kitten and the way she takes my cock  _ just so. _ ” He filled her pussy to her hilt. She gasped, and he waited a moment before beginning to move in and out of her slowly. 

The room began to fill with their breaths. Their sighs. Their moans. All Ben could feel was her warmth and wet pussy start to clench around him again, and the pressure start to build in his cock.

With a great cry of their names from each other’s mouths, they came together.

As their orgasms subsided, Ben rolled off her, and pulled her into his arms. He slipped them beneath the covers, and drifted into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a second part with the smut, but I'm tired as I went back to work to day after Christmas holidays. Hope you enjoy this first half


End file.
